Stan
Once the premier commercial biosplicing firms, Stan & Marley are only remembered now by a few ghouls and robots. Their products fared much better however, survivng and even thriving in the nuclear wasteland. History The Stan & Marley corporation founded initially as a contractor to hunting and game preserves, providing them with fowl provided by the pair's land. When demand dropped off around 2003, the company started selling the eggs to specialty delis and restaurants, as well as to private consumers. They expanded into swine after trapping wild hogs, selling them for a steady profit. They expanded yet again in 2007, creating lakes to house exotic fish. Profits rose steadily for six years before plateauing, causing the company to explore it's options. Genetic Engineering was initially mocked when proposed by a junior executive, but as it was laughed up the chain, it gained serious attention. Marley, always more of a visionary and gambler, talked it over with the board of the directors and their accountants for weeks. 'The Project' as it became known, was hesitantly approved and first functioned with animal husbandry to try and create hybrids. When these species proved viable in the marketplace, anxiety about 'The Project' would decrease, and their goals become more ambitious. Thinking beyond mere animal husbandry which had been around for millennia, The Project staff begun to develop labs for splicing in 2020.At the same time they sent representatives to recruit from the research, zoology, chemistry, and engineering schools, going after staff as well as students. By the time of the labs' construction, The Project had ran up over ten-million in costs. The board of the company frowned on this, but being sold on the promise of gene-splicing, shifted funds from other areas to cover the deficit. The next years passed quietly for the company, with little word of 'The Project' being heard outside of the accounting department, and it would become a sort of water-cooler joke. This changed in 2032 when a new species of fish was announced, a cross between the Great White Shark and The Catfish, able to live in freshwater. The first five months in sales would make a sizable dent in the cost creation, would be paid off within four years. These developments would energize the company,with stock prices doubling in a month. The remainder of the decade would see the creation of pheasants the size of hawks, condors that reproduce faster, and several other species. Even with the genetic breakdown of the original 'Lake Sharks' the company's energy was barely dampened, with research into Jackalope being launched. As time passed the company focused more & more on gene-splicing, even taking private commissions by 2052. As tensions and war eventually broke out in Europe and the near-east, Stan & Marley received several requests for hybrids with military applications. These would be considered briefly before Chief Executive Officer Molly Steinman put her foot down, saying that it could later be construed as treasonous. Inflation and tensions between China & The United States of America would hurt the company somewhat, with reserves in China buying a notable amount of hybrids. When the Great War occurred, the various facilities operated by Stan & Marley were destroyed, looted or abandoned, and today few remember it even existed. Activities & Interests The priority of the company would shift since it's inception from a better outdoor experience to pure profit at the end. While simply providing game was enough, a future was see in creating it, with it's products being the company's only legacy. Category:Pre-War Group Category:Defunct